XMen: The Aftermath
by Serenity Vi Britannia
Summary: Set after the events of X3, The X-Men are returning to normal and all seems alright, until a disturbance turns out to be more than it seems. BobbyxOC, PyroxOC, JeanxScott, ScottxEmma, JeanxLogan, KittyxOC rated T for some torture, action scenes, etc


A/N: This is my first X-Men fanfic, no likey? No reviewy.

Oh, and a few things to know before you read on.

Jean, Scott and the Professor survived the Phoenix incident (details about that will be in later chapters)

Kurt is the same age as the others like in X-Men Evolution and Wolverine and the X-Men

Rogue and Bobby are no longer a couple (deets on that later as well)

This is set after X3

There will probably be more later on

7348723895609281650982173896429731064873206487638279165872640587624706197236409812630946932765076

_The sound of chains jingling rang throughout the long, dark hallways of Genosha. The only other noise to be heard was that of a boy struggling against his bonds. The door to the cell the boy was in slid open as he flinched back in fear. Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall, approaching the room. The teen whimpered slightly when he heard the noise, trying to curl up in a ball defensively, ice forming on the ground beneath him as he pulled at his restraints in a vain attempt to escape. A tall elderly man in a dark suit entered, his blue eyes shone in the small amount of light in the room but they had an evil glint in them. _

"_So Bobby, are you ready to tell me what I'd like to know?" the man asked, his voice dripping with distain as the boy whimpered again, trying to encase himself in ice as a shield. "I do believe I've scared your friend" the man smirked as he turned to a blonde boy outside the room who flicked his zippo lighter on and off in annoyance._

"_He's no friend of mine" he said as Bobby's eyes started to water, tears of shock slowly rolling down his face._

"_Well then you won't mind if I do __this__" the man's smirk widened as he backed out of the room, waving his hand as the door slid shut, locking the young mutant in. Magneto turned the thermostat up as high as he could, the room quickly heated up like an inferno._

"_Bobby!" John roared, dropping his zippo lighter, as Bobby's screams of agony could be heard inside the room while Magneto smirked, leaving John banging on the door as he watched his only friend lose his life._

"NO!" Sarah screamed as her head shot up off her pillow, panting heavily and shivering as she felt like she had been dunked in water, finding she was covered in a cold sweat. She wiped the liquid off her forehead as she looked around, her room was in it's normal messy state and she sighed as she looked at her clock, 2:15 am. Sarah shook her head and rubbed her temples, trying to compose herself, groaning slightly as she slipped out of bed, grabbing her slippers and putting them on. She stood up with a yawn, stretching as she disappeared with a BAMF.

The girl reappeared in another room, making her way over to the sleeping figure in the bed; Bobby Drake slept peacefully before her, unaware of the danger he could potentially be in. Sarah smiled when she saw the boy as she sat beside him on his bed, leaning sideways and propping herself up on her elbow, moving a strand of dirty blonde hair out of his face with her free hand. Sarah laid there, keeping watch over him for awhile until he started to stir a little. She got up and turning back to the boy she kissed his forehead tenderly, as he began to stir again and move she left with a BAMF. "Sarah…" Bobby said quietly, his icy blue eyes focused on where the girl once stood.

Sarah reappeared in yet another room as she crawled into the bed and placed her head on the sleeping figure's shoulder. The woman in question shifted in her sleep as she turned over, warm green eyes stared at Sarah sleepily through a mass of silky red hair. The woman turned her body completely over when she realized who it was, "Hey sweetheart" Jean's tired voice greeted. "What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry as Sarah bit her lip and rubbed her tired eyes with a slight sniff, mentally relaying what she had seen to her mother. "Again?" Jean asked worriedly as Sarah nodded miserably, the redhead sat up and wrapped the smaller girl in her arms. "It's going to be alright" she said soothingly, stroking Sarah's hair as the smaller girl cuddled close to the woman. "Come on," Jean smiled gently and looked at the clock herself "It's late and we all need our rest, you can stay with me." Sarah nodded as Jean pulled the covers over the both of them and soon they fell asleep.

29834798012375890761295698271364098732091478902374987328910570893278914798101749872098543289057

A/N: Like? Send me a review!


End file.
